Just Friends, Really
by Ahmee
Summary: Rory is just about to finish college, needing a place to go after graduation, she agrees to move into an apartment with Marty. They're just friends so it should be no problem, right?
1. Moving In

Authors Note: Back from Hiatus who knows for how long. This is a Rory/ Marty story. Points to anyone who gets the Apatow reference. Enjoy

"So, What do you think?" He asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"About?"

"About u-us….moving in…."

"Together?" She finishes his sentence, if she didn't they would've been there all night.

He nods shakily as he begins to pace in front of her.

He's nervous, God how she loves when he's nervous—it somehow makes her feel more like a woman—that even after all this time she still makes him sweat. They're friends both dancing around the fact that they have deeper feelings for one another.

School will be ending soon and they are in desperate need of new residency. She can't stand the thought of living with Paris and Doyle for another year. And he quite simply can't afford the rent on his own. And so last week, after one of their legendary late night snackathons, he proposed the idea. He'd found the place—a quaint two-bedroom, kitchen spilling right into the living room. It had a large, modernly decorated bathroom and the floors were all wood—in perfect condition. It was the ideal bachelor pad, if one was looking for such a place.

But Marty had other things in mind for this apartment. To him, the warmly colored walls were welcoming, the bedrooms, situated across the hall from each other, were cozy and perfect for holding conversations with your roommate from the comfort of each other's bed. And of course he had only one person in mind to fill that second bedroom.

A week earlier.

Rory Gilmore is sitting Indian style on the couch in Marty's dorm room; her hand is buried in bag of peanut butter Chex Mix.

"Mmm you always have the best snacks, I'm so glad Paris and Doyle are fighting and I was forced to retreat here."

He smiles warmly at her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do in another month when you won't be just a short 3-block walk away."

"Yeah…..about that…." Marty approaches Rory, his face seems flushed.

"Hmm." Rory makes a small sound as Marty takes a seat besides her. "What?"

"Move in with me."

"Here? I know I complain about the gruesome twosome, but for another month I think I can handle it, plus what will your roommates say?" Rory replies with a smirk rivaling her mother's.

"Rory, I mean it, I found this great place downtown a little bit closer to your Stars Hollow—or so says the map that I checked a zillion times before proposing this to you—and I need someone to go in on the rent with, I mean the price isn't bad it's just well if I plan on only working one job this summer, then…."

Rory laughs, "I get the point Marty, but why me why not one of the guys here?'

Marty rolls his eyes meaningfully.

Rory collapses side ways onto his lap in a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry I forgot you don't like the company of other men."

"They smell and leave their dirty socks everywhere" He replies without missing a beat.

Rory smiles up at him, "Let me think about it, ok?"

"Sure."

"I want to Marty, it's just…."

"Logan." He says with a tone of distaste.

"Well we are still seeing each other."

"So why aren't you moving in with him?

"We've tried it before and it was less than ideal" Rory shakes her head at him, "It's just not an option right now."

"I know" he replies with a squeeze of her arm, for a brief second he had forgotten about Logan's relocation to London.

Back to present time

He wouldn't have pressured her for an answer if the realtor hadn't asked him for a definite answer by Wednesday.

"So?" He asks, ringing his hands together.

"Marty I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Because of Logan?"

Rory scoffs, "No, because what, what if you get sick of me."

"I've known you how long? You clip your toenails on my bed for Christ sake."

"Yeah but still, I'm a novelty."

"Novelty?"

"I come up here eat your snacks, watch court TV with the sound off so we can act out the different trials, I drag you to book stores and terrible romantic comedies that not even my mother will sit through…..its cute and fun I know but at the end of the day—except for the occasional post-movie marathon passing out—I go home."

"I know." He replies quietly. He curses every time her hand reaches for that front door.

"There'd be no break from me."

"Or from me." He replies with a wink.

"What if Logan wants to stay the night or you bring home a girl?"

"Rooms are across the hall, no awkward bed-post-knocking-against-the-adjoining-walls-keeping-you-awake scenario possible, I promise."

Her eyes dart towards the window"…..and it's closer to home?"

"And within walking distance—when its warm---from the newspaper."

"It sounds ideal."

"It is, come on give it a try, I wouldn't want to be roomies with anyone else but you."

"Well…."

"Rory." Marty gives her a stern word; she can't avoid answering him forever.

"Ok."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Ok what?"

"Let's do it."

His face lights up, "Really?'

"Yeah…..So now what?"

"Now, you tell Lorelai."

"Oh Boy." Rory replies dramatically.

Marty's smile falters, "Do you think she'll be mad?"

"No, it's just, she just got over the fact that I lived with Logan for 2 months."

"Yeah, but she likes me way better than him anyway."

Rory smirks, "This is true…but still, we might have to butter her up first….we should open up with the "I'll be closer to home" bit and close with hot fudge sundaes."

"I like your thinking."

"Well I was just thinking of how I'd like to persuaded."

"Ok so should we just drop by?" Marty lifts his eyebrow in question.

Rory laughs, "Um I do believe that the last time we just dropped by we caught Luke in his boxers…..very uncomfortable situation."

Marty looks down at his shoes, "I still can't look the man in the face."

"I'll call her." Rory reaches for the phone.

10 minutes later.

"Ok, I told her we'd meet her for coffee, sans Luke—Luke will freak if not given time to process everything."

"Cool, let's go."

Rory holds back, "I think she knows."

"Really?"

"Well, I mentioned that I'd found housing for once I graduate, and I told her you were coming with me, so I'm pretty sure she made the assumption."

"Is that good or bad news?"

"Hard to tell, we'll find out I guess." Rory smiles at him, "Hey the worst that can happen is she disowns you as her favorite guy in my life."

Weston's—Rory and Marty greet Lorelai who is seated at a table outside, coffee already in hand.

"So where is this place, does it have locks on the door, is there a third roommate—oh and what's your story Marty, are you going to go for the always solid—"You don't have to worry, I'm gay routine?" Lorelai smirks at them as a shocked look appears on Marty's face.

Rory nudges him, "She's using three's company references, I think we're ok."

"She's right kid have a seat, its only when I use Brady Bunch quotes to prove my point—that you're in trouble."

"It's closer to home." Rory cuts in. "Plus Marty's one of the tallest people I know, I'm pretty sure that'll come in handy when the burglars try and steal my valuable John Cusack dvd collection."

"And how!" Lorelai giggles.

And with that the decision is made.

Fast forward 3 weeks:

Marty enters the new apartment, a large cardboard thrust upon his shoulder. With a heave, he drops it onto the floor, "That's the last of it." He declares.

Rory looks up from the People magazine that she's reading on their couch that is temporarily located in the kitchen. "My books?"

"All 8 boxes, that is correct." He winks at her as he crashes onto the couch beside her.

"So we're officially moved in." She smiles, turning to look at her friend's lazy expression

"More or less, I mean its not such a big feat most of the furniture was already here, I had like 6 boxes of crap, the biggest thing was the small country of a book collection that you've acquired over the years."

"Is that a complaint I'm hearing?"

"No maam, I know better than to whine to a Gilmore."

"Right answer……so what now?"

"I'm exhausted." Marty says gruffly.

"Me too." Rory says, playfully fanning her face.

He smirks, "Yes that one box of kitchen utensils I made you carry must have taken it all out of you."

"It did!" She replies punching his arm, "Let's get take out, I'm too famished to cook."

"You cook?" He cocks his head in an amused fashion.

"What? I could if I wanted to."

"Uh huh. Pizza or Chinese." Marty reaches for the phone.

"Which one delivers?"

"Both."

"Both it is then."

Marty simply shakes his head at her as he dials their Chinese restaurant of choice.

A few minutes later, as he starts to dial the phone again to order a Hawaiian Pizza—because he knows it's the only way to get fruit into a Gilmore's system—the phone makes a small beeping sound indicating that someone is on the other line.

Before hitting the appropriate button, Marty announces, "Well roomie, looks like we got our first phone call."

Rory claps her hands in excitement.

"Hello?" Marty answers in a playful voice to amuse his roommate.

"Hey," The voice on the other end is smug as he says the rest, "Is Rory there?"

Marty can't help but cringe at the voice, 'Yeah, hold on." He replies dejectedly. "It's for you," Marty holds the phone out to Rory.

She looks at him quizzically before taking the receiver from him, "Logan!" she brightens up as the voice on the other end wobbles on.

Rory disappears into her newly established bedroom as Marty gets drinks together for dinner.

Rory's room

"So you're really living with _him_?"

"Logan we like, Marty remember."

"Yeah I know, but why him and not me." He replies with a pout in his voice.

"Well one, you're indefinitely in London, plus I don't think I could handle the late night drunken visits from Colin and Finn that would surely occur if they knew I was staying at your place without you."

"Oh come on, they're harmless and least they'd be looking out for you."

"Marty will look out for me."

In the living room, Marty's ears perk up at the use of his name.

"What about when I get back? Will you move in with me then?"

"I don't know, we'll cross that bridge eventually." Rory replies her eyes darting towards the pictures on her dresser.

The buzzer goes off somewhere outside of her bedroom door, Rory's eyes shoot in the direction of the doorway.

"Logan, I got to go dinner's here."

"Eat it in your room, I like the sound you make when you chew."

Rory smiles at his words, "That's disgusting—but really Logan it's our celebratory moving in dinner, I can't miss it."

"Fine." He groans on the other end, 'Call me back later?"

"Tomorrow." She says softly but sternly. "Love you." She coos

"Love you too, Ace." And with that the phone clicks.

Living room

"Sorry about that," Rory says as she enters the room, "I didn't mean to hog the phone—Chinese is fine we can do Pizza tomorrow."

"It'll be here in 10 minutes." Marty replies. Receiving a confused glance from his friend, he continues, "I used my cell—you know this particular technological advancement does come in handy for more than sending pictures of your self looking depressed to your boy-toy."

"Hey!" Rory says loudly, a smile playing on her lips, "How many times do I have to tell you, Logan's my boyfriend. You're my boy-toy."

"Now don't be a tease." Marty replies, digging into a carton of sweet and sour chicken.

Rory dives for the seat next to him on the couch, "Leave some for me."

Marty looks down at her amused, "You don't even like chicken."

Rory makes a growling sound.

"Now that's not very lady like, how would your grandma feel about hearing that?" Marty laughs, holding the carton of food out of reach.

"I hate you." Rory replies leaning across his lap, making an attempt to grab the carton.

Marty laughs, "There's like 6 other cartons of food you know—you could just wait you r turn."

"I want this carton, now."

"You know I always have trouble remembering that you're an only child…..until we attempt to share take out." Marty grabs Rory's wrists, immediately putting an end to writhing.

Rory stares at him, her defenses shut down.

Marty, returns her gaze, unblinking.

His solid stare surprises her, frightens her.

She shivers under his hold.

Marty's eyes pop slightly, he releases her wrists and tosses Rory the carton, "I'm done with the chicken anyway, time for noodles." Marty seizes another carton from the table, absorbing himself in its contents in an attempt to wash away their awkward moment.

Rory allows it to pass, "So what should we watch?"

Marty tips his head back, swallowing some noodles he mumbles, "unddddcrd"

"Now do you want to watch the original or the remake?" Rory replies with a smirk, a trait she picked up from an old boyfriend.

"God, sorry I needed to swallow how shallow of me." Marty replies, coughing slightly, "I said undeclared lets watch some episodes of that—you know our first night living on our own, watching a canceled television show about kids moving into college on their own—it's the stuff that movie montages are made of."

"I've never seen it."

"Of course not, you were too cool." Marty replies reaching into a box next to the couch.

"What is it with you and canceled tv shows?" Rory asks rhetorically—she knows Marty has a thing for television shows and movies where nerds are glorified, it's almost like a complex with him.

Marty lifts the item he was looking for out of the box and starts fiddling with the dvd player as the buzzer by the door sounds."

"I'll get it." Rory replies, leaving Marty to wrestle with the fickle piece of technology.

Rory quickly opens the door, pays for the pizza, and returns pie in hand to the couch.

"Got it!" Marty announce raising his arms in triumph, "You're going to love this, I promise—you liked anchorman right?"

"I guess."

"This is classic Apatow I promise."

Marty has on several occasions thrown that word around, having yet to figure out what its in reference to, she just nods her head. A moment later she settles onto the couch, a slice in her hand, prepared for more ranting on Marty's part on why great television shows are doomed to cancellation.

3 hours and 6 episodes layer, the food is gone and the living room is cleaned up.

"Ok, I think I'm ready for bed."

"Oh yeah?" Marty replies with a yawn

Rory laughs silently at his humorous facial expression.

"So what'd you think?" Marty says over his shoulder as he takes the dvd out of the player.

"You were right, good stuff."

"Maybe we can finish the series tomorrow?" Marty says hopefully

Rory shuffles her feet, "Yeah ok."

"Night, Rory."

"Night." Rory stands still for a moment, watching Marty settle back onto the couch. "You staying up?"

"Yeah well, I do better with less sleep—I have a weird internal clock thing going on."

Rory smiles, "The things you learn when you live with someone."

"I also insist on listening to opera music at insane levels come 6-7am give or take a few minutes." Marty winks

"Alright, I'm going to bed." Rory announces, making a show of retreating to her room.

After brushing her teeth and changing into an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Rory enters her new bedroom. Closing the door behind her she gives a sigh of relief. It had all worked out.

She and Marty had moved in. And what she said a few minutes before was true, he was right—right about the obscure tv show—right about moving in together. It was a good idea. They worked well together. Marty over the last year and a half had become one of her best friends second, really only to Lane.

Marty encourages her craziness, eggs her on, and yet he knows when to put the kidding aside. Despite Logan's reluctance about her new living arrangement, she knows that she made the right decision.

After all Logan has nothing to worry about, they're just friends. Rory says to herself as she settles onto her bed. Just as she pulls the covers back, that awkward moment comes to mind, his eyes staring right back at hers. She pulls the covers up to her chin, but she can't avoid it as she thinks of his eyes looking at hers she shivers.

Friends, Just friends.


	2. Not Paris

The apartment Friday Night—Two Weeks Later.

Rory and her mom are at dinner with Emily and Richard. Marty's best friend Scott is visiting. Scott looks like he could be Marty's brother except that he keeps his curly hair pulled back in a frivolous manner. He his slightly shorter than his friend but has a deeper voice. Growing up, Scott was counterpart of Marty's quiet, friendly persona.

"So how's living with the chick _really _going?" Marty's friend asks through bites of macaroni and cheese.

"Good, and her name's Rory."

Scott rolls his eyes, "I know what her name is, God you say it often enough"

"I know pathetic, but hey I'm working on it."

"She still got the blonde bombshell?"

Marty mutters something under his breath

"That's yes. Why don't you forget her, we'll go out to a bar and we'll find you a girl."

"I don't want a barfly."

"Hey I would never do that to you—but seriously come on let's blow this pop stand—I can only eat so much Easy Mac."

"Yeah by the way that's Rory's and she's going be pissed if she comes home and it's all gone."

"Come on there's two left after I finish this bowl, stop birthing a cow, will ya?"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with—that stuff is a staple of her existence two bowls is a snack for her."

"Sounds like my kind of girl."

"If you go for the bottomless pit types than I suppose she is your type," Marty smiles at the thought of Rory's excessive eating habits.

Scott hops onto the kitchen counter, "Man you really do have it bad."

"Shut up." Marty says, throwing a balled up piece of paper at his friends.

"You really need to learn how to fight back, dude." Scott says putting his bowl on the counter. "But seriously, it's working out?"

"Yeah it's good, you know we're finishing up school, she working at that newspaper I'm doing shifts at the catering company and then we come home have dinner watch some tv, and go to sleep."

"So let's see, you wake up in separate beds, you go off to your respective classes and jobs, come home eat and watch tv together in silence and then go to bed without so much as a copped feel? Man it's like you're already married."

Marty rolls his eyes and sighs, " Look, we have a blast together, ok?"

"Just not the sort of blast you've been hoping for." Scott replies, hopping off of the counter. "All kidding aside, I know what you're going through—remember me with Sara?"

"Yeah, but that worked out you guys have been together for two years."

"Hey Captain Clueless," Scott raps Marty on the back of the head before joining him on the couch with a resounding thud, "when was the last time you saw me on a Friday night?"

Marty studies his friends face, "You mean you guys—wait when did this happen?"

"Um about two weeks ago—you know spent the obligatory first week post-breakup in a drunken haze before I was remotely functional."

"What happened?"

"I made the mistake of coming home early to surprise her—never make that mistake my friend."

Marty watches Scott intently.

"So there I was standing in the doorway ready to announce my presence when Mark comes out the bedroom in nothing but his tightie whities—I mean come on hasn't anyone told him that those things do major damage to your package!"

"Stop stalling, who is Mark?"

"That guy—the one Sara had to work on that big case with—the guy she swore she couldn't stand, who she'd talk smack about every night—yeah him."

"Oh man I'm sorry."

"I cleaned up for her—I even learned to put my dirty socks in the laundry basket.

"I know you really worked to keep the relationship alive." Marty rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, so anyway now I'm back in your life so you better get used to seeing this face again because misery loves company—especially company that's more miserable than they are."

Marty shoves his friend playfully, "I am NOT miserable, I'm unrequited, there's a difference."

"How silly of me to forget." Scott rolls his eyes.

"You can have more Mac and Cheese if you want—I'll buy Rory another box tomorrow, it's my turn to grocery shop anyway."

"Nah, it's ok—I won't let that whore have the satisfaction of seeing me blow up like a balloon because of this."

"You really loved her, huh?"

"Yeah…….almost as much as I love you." Scott leans towards Marty, a wild look in eye, "Come on give me kiss." Scott smacks his lips together, pawing at Marty's shirt.

Marty sinks off of the couch and onto the floor, "You're an asshole." Marty replies laughing warmly.

"Who's an asshole?" Rory's voice echoes throughout the room as she appears at the door, keys still dangling from the knob.

"That would be me,' Scott jumps up from the couch and holds his hand out to her, "Scott Wilkey, at your service."

"And what kind of service is it that you do?" Rory raises an eyebrow at the stranger before her.

"Why best friend to Martin here of course, it's a full-time job, a career really, although I'll admit I've been on sabbatical as of late— "

"But now he's back, eating us out of apartment and home."

"Just as long as you didn't touch my nacho flavored Easy Mac, it's fine."

Scott releases Rory's hand, giving her a devastated look, "There was Nacho flavored—and there I was eating the crummy regular kind, damn."

"Hey after living with my mom for 20 years, I learned that you have to hide the good stuff."

"Man, she is good, she is good. You didn't tell me you were living with a genius Martin."

"What did you tell him, Martin," Rory replies with a laugh.

"Don't call me that—the ONLY person I let get away with that is my grandmother."

"Yes Nana Mary, what a broad."

"Ok boys, I'm going to change out of these clothes and then I'll be back—you up for a movie?"

Scott places a fist under his chin, "I'll make the popcorn."

Rory giggles, "You in Marty?"

Marty smiles, "Sure."

While Scott prepares the popcorn and selects a movie, Marty follows Rory to her bedroom.

"Hey," He says, leaning on the doorframe.

"Is everything set up?" Rory appears from inside the closet, wearing sweats and a bra,

" I'll be right there." She says pulling an old t-shirt over her head.

Marty swallows hard before speaking, "No, I was just wondering what you were doing back so early it's not even 9."

Rory shifts her gaze to the dresser, "Yeah well you know, my grandparents found out where I was living tonight."

"Oh." Marty says knowingly. "Is your grandfather going to come and lynch me?"

"No," Rory smiles brightly at her friend, "I think your safe, mom stepped in with all the positive aspects of our arrangement, my grandmother had a small hissy fit about how I shouldn't be living with a man at my age, my grandpa went off on how they would have happily set me up with a nice apartment, and then mom told them that she completely approved of the situation and then they went off on her and her parenting skills—and as far as I know that argument is still going on?."

"You left your mom there, with _them_?"

"She told me too, plus as I was leaving she dropped the bomb that the wedding plans are back on so I'm sure my grandma has called her wedding consultant and mom's up to her ears in taffeta right now."

Marty rumbles with laughter, a familiar happy laughter that forces Rory to look at him straight on.

Marty catches her gaze, "So tomorrow I'll pick up more Easy Mac for you—Sorry about the surprise visitor, I didn't know he was coming till this afternoon, and you were gone by the time I got home—and I know your grandparents policy on cell phones at the dinner table," Marty rambles

Rory laughs, rubbing her ankles nervously together, "It's fine, he's a riot."

"Well you know we can't all have Lanes."

"I'd say he's more of a Paris."

Marty looks at her with scorn, "Now Scotty may be a lot of things but he's no Paris—a pain in the ass yes, but I don't get the urge to flee the room when he's around."

"Point taken."

"So are we going to watch this thing, or should just assume you two are throwing it down and politely excuse myself from the apartment." Scott's voice booms.

Rory laughs, her eyes darting to the floor. Marty bangs the door frame with his fist, 'I'm going to kill him."

"Be nice, don't ruin your little reunion."

"Oh don't worry we'll be reunited again-at his FUNERAL" Marty calls out into the living room.

"Whatever dude, I'm starting without you guys—John Cusack skiing with a French chick and Booger from those nerd movies—waits for no man, especially you."

Marty retreats towards the hallway, "I don't care if she did cheat you on you man, it doesn't mean you're allowed to be more obnoxious than usual."

"Of course it does." Scott replies matter-of-factly.

Rory stands in the doorway watching the two friends bicker animatedly, "I'll be right there" she calls out to no one in particular.

Dashing back to her nightstand, Rory grabs her cell phone and turns it off. There's no need for calls tonight she decides with a silent nod. Grabbing a throw blanket from her bed, she pounces towards the living room, content with spending the remainder of the evening with two men who are not her boyfriend.

1am: After watching 3 John Cusack movies Rory stands up, "I'm beat." She announces stretching her arms in the air to prove her point.

"Mm, yeah I think that last movie did me in too." Marty replies hoarsely.

Rory kicks the end of the couch, "You going to stay over?" She asks Scotty.

"No, I couldn't impose." He replies, making no effort to remove himself from the couch.

"That's too bad I was going to bring my box of Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch out of reserves for you." Rory smirks at him.

"See ya in the morning sweet cheeks." Scott mumbles, pulling the throw blanket over his head.

"And this is my best friend," Marty states with a shake of his head.

"He's cute, leave him alone," Rory teases, taking Marty's hand in hers.

Together they walk down the wooden floored hallway. "Well this is my stop," Rory says quietly swinging their adjoined arms carelessly.

Marty releases his grasp on her hand, "Mine too," he replies pointing his head in the direction of his room.

They each go separate their separate ways, closing their doors behind them.

"Goodnight, Martin," Rory singsongs from across the hall.

"Sweet dreams, Lorelai," Marty whispers with a grin. "Damn I am pathetic," He says to the night.

Across the hall Rory tosses and turns, wondering how it is that she could have more fun in a few hours with Marty than she could in the whole year she's been with Logan. Why was she losing sleep over someone who wasn't her boyfriend, not that it would matter if Logan weren't in the picture. She had her chance with ' The naked guy' and she turned him down to be with Logan. It was a decision that she had never regretted or questioned until this very moment.

With a quiet groan, she reaches through the darkness for her phone; a push of a button and it's on. It beeps indicating that she has messages; the pail blue light of the phone causes her to shrink back into the safe haven of her sheets. She squints at the tiny cellular phone: 2 voice mails, 4 texts, and 6 missed calls. Clicking on the texts, the first message appears on the screen.

"Where ARE you?" the screen asks.

"I have no idea." She says heavily, thrusting the phone onto the nightstand.

Ok I'll probably update later in the week, I know this was a lot of dialogue but that's what I prefer to do I think you learn more about the characters by how they hold themselves in conversations.


End file.
